The present invention relates to a control system that includes a control apparatus and a controlled apparatus that is controlled by the control apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement in the control performed at a start of communication within a control system.
Conventional techniques are available for connecting domestic appliances such as air conditioners and AV (audio-video) appliances to a central control apparatus using coaxial cables, twisted-pair cables, mains cables, or the like as communication paths. The central control apparatus in such a system communicates with the domestic appliances (hereinafter, such apparatuses are referred to as xe2x80x9ccontrolled apparatusesxe2x80x9d) so that it can control their operations. One such technology has been standardized according to the Japanese HBS (Home Bus System) standard.
Initial communication settings have to be made for communication to take place within a communicative control system composed of a central control apparatus and controlled apparatuses. These settings include the setting of address numbers (referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9cown addressesxe2x80x9d) for identifying the central control apparatus and the controlled apparatuses on the communication network, as well as the setting of address numbers of apparatuses (referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9ccalled addressesxe2x80x9d) that the central control apparatus and the controlled apparatuses are to communicate with.
The settings described above are conventionally made separately for each apparatus according to manual operations performed when the communicative control system is first used. Such settings made in a conventional communicative control system are described below with reference to FIGS. 8 to 10.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram giving an overview of a conventional communicative control system.
The present conventional communicative control system includes the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 700. These apparatuses are interconnected via their respective communication units 610, 710 and the transfer path 900, and so are able to communicate with each other.
The central control apparatus 600 is provided with an own address setting/holding unit 620 for setting and holding the address of the central control apparatus 600 and a called address setting/holding unit 630 for setting and holding the address of the apparatus in communication with the central control apparatus 600. In the same way, the controlled apparatus 700 is provided with an own address setting/holding unit 720 for setting and holding the address of the controlled apparatus 700 and a called address setting/holding unit 730 for setting and holding the address of the apparatus in communication with the controlled apparatus 700.
The central control apparatus 600 is also equipped with control buttons 651xcx9c653 that the user can press to select a desired control operation and a control message issuing unit 640 for detecting presses of the control buttons 651xcx9c653 and issuing a control message to the controlled apparatus 700. The controlled apparatus 700 is also equipped with a control unit 740 for controlling the controlled apparatus 700 according to a control message issued by the central control apparatus 600.
For communication to take place between the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 700, both the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 700 have to internally set their own address and the address of the other apparatus. Such initial communications settings are made in the following way in a conventional communicative control system.
First the user respectively uses the own address setting/holding units 620 and 720 to manually set the own address of the central control apparatus 600 and the own address of the controlled apparatus 700. The values used as the own addresses of the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 700 are set within a range determined by the communication protocol being used. As examples, the addresses may be freely set as any integer between 1 and 65535 so long as no two apparatuses in the system have the same own address. In this way, each apparatus in the communicative control system is assigned an exclusive address.
As one example, the user may assign the own address xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to the central control apparatus 600 and the own address xe2x80x9c16553511xe2x80x9d to the controlled apparatus 700, in keeping with the conditions given above.
Once the own addresses of each apparatus have been determined as described above, the user uses the called address setting/holding unit 630, 730 to set the called address(es) in the central control apparatus 600 and a called address in the controlled apparatus 700. In this case, the own address of the controlled apparatus 700 is set in the central control apparatus 600 as a called address and the own address of the central control apparatus 600 is set in the controlled apparatus 700 as the called address.
As mentioned above, the central control apparatus 600 is assigned the own address xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, while the controlled apparatus 700 is assigned the own address xe2x80x9c65535xe2x80x9d, so that xe2x80x9c65535xe2x80x9d is set as a called address of the central control apparatus 600 and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is set as the called address of the controlled apparatus 700.
The above setting of the called addresses of the apparatuses completes the initial communication settings and so makes communication between the apparatuses possible. In the present arrangement, the central control apparatus 600 can control the controlled apparatus 700.
In the present example, the control button 651 of the central control apparatus 600 is used to indicate a xe2x80x9cpower onxe2x80x9d operation for the controlled apparatus 700. If the user presses the control button 651, this is detected by the control message issuing unit 640 which issues the corresponding control message and passes it over to the communication unit 610. The communication unit 610 refers to the own address stored in the own address setting/holding unit 620 and the called address stored in the called address setting/holding unit 630 and transfers the received control message from the address number xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (the central control apparatus 600) to the address number xe2x80x9c65535xe2x80x9d (the controlled apparatus 700). The control message transmitted in this way passes the transfer path 900 and reaches the communication unit 710 of the controlled apparatus 700.
In the controlled apparatus 700, the control message is sent from the communication unit 710 to the control unit 740 which has an appropriate operation performed for the control message. When the control button 651 is used to indicate a xe2x80x9cpower onxe2x80x9d operation for the controlled apparatus 700, a xe2x80x9cpower onxe2x80x9d control message is issued and the control unit 740 performs control so that the controlled apparatus 700 is switched on.
While the explanation has thus far described a communicative control system having one central control apparatus and one controlled apparatus, the following will examine the procedure for making the communication initialization settings for the case where a central control apparatus is connected to a plurality of controlled apparatuses that are to be controlled individually.
FIG. 9 shows a communicative control system where a central control apparatus 600 is connected to a plurality (here, two) controlled apparatuses 700 and 800, while FIG. 10 shows the construction of the controlled apparatus selection panel 660 that is used during the procedure making the communication initialization settings in this communicative control system. The construction and operation of the controlled apparatus 800 conform to the same standards as the controlled apparatus 700.
As shown in FIG. 9, an additional appliance, the controlled apparatus 800, is connected via the transfer path 900 to the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 700 described above.
The central control apparatus 600 includes the controlled apparatus selection panel 660 shown in FIG. 10. This controlled apparatus selection panel 660 includes the xe2x80x9cair conditioner 1 settingsxe2x80x9d button 661 for selecting the air conditioner 1 (which corresponds to the controlled apparatus 700 in FIG. 9) when making the communication initialization settings and the xe2x80x9cair conditioner 2 settingsxe2x80x9d button 662 for selecting the air conditioner 2 (which corresponds to the controlled apparatus 800 in FIG. 10) when making the communication initialization settings.
By pressing the xe2x80x9cair conditioner 1 settingxe2x80x9d button 661 or xe2x80x9cair conditioner 2 settingxe2x80x9d button 662 the user can indicate the controlled apparatus to be controlled and so make the communication initialization settings for communication with the specified controlled apparatus.
The user needs to perform such communication initialization settings separately for each controlled apparatus. After the user presses the xe2x80x9cair conditioner 1 settingxe2x80x9d button 661, the setting operation described above is performed to set addresses for the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 700. After this, the user presses the xe2x80x9cair conditioner 2 settingxe2x80x9d button 662, and the setting operation is performed again to set addresses in the central control apparatus 600 and the controlled apparatus 800.
The conventional communicative control system has the user perform a manual operation (that commences with the user indicating a controlled apparatus via the controlled apparatus selection panel 660) to make the communication initialization settings for the central control apparatus and the separate controlled apparatuses. As a result, communication can be performed between the central control apparatus and each of the controlled apparatuses.
Since the communication initialization settings are made manually, the person who makes the settings requires special knowledge. Since the set addresses are merely numerical strings, the setting process requires special experience and can be difficult for users.
When a communicative control system is newly set up, such as in a new house, a technical specialist needs to be called to make the settings. This is undesirable as it involves labor and other costs. As housewives, the elderly, and children will probably be incapable of changing the settings, a technician will need to be called whenever maintenance is required or the number of controlled apparatus is increased. Such difficulties presented by the procedure for making the communication initialization settings can also hinder the widespread introduction of communicative control systems into the home.
The present invention was conceived in view of the problems with the background art and has a first object of providing a control system that does not require the user to make the communication initialization settings. A second object of the present invention is to provide a control system that can simplify the control performed by a control apparatus over a controlled apparatus without increasing the amount of data that needs to be exchanged during such control.
The present invention is a control system including a control apparatus and a plurality of controlled apparatuses that communicate with the control apparatus via a communication network to enable the control apparatus to control the controlled apparatuses. Each controlled apparatus includes: own address storing means for storing, in advance, a provisional address that provisionally identifies the controlled apparatus when communication is commenced; and a first storing means for storing, in advance, a set of unique information that is unique to the controlled apparatus and does not depend on whether or not the controlled apparatus is connected to the communication network. The control apparatus includes: client address storing means for storing proper addresses for identifying controlled apparatuses once communication has begun, each proper address being exclusively assigned to one of the controlled apparatuses connected to the communication network; a second storing means for storing, in advance, a set of unique information for each controlled apparatus connected to the communication network, each set of unique information being associated with one of the proper addresses stored by the client address storing means; and first control means for performing control that (i) specifies, when communication is commenced, a controlled apparatus to which communication is to be performed using the provisional address stored in the own address storing means of the controlled apparatus, (ii) compares a set of unique information stored in the first storing means of the controlled apparatus with a set of unique information stored in the second storing means, and (iii) stores, based on a comparison result, a proper address stored in the client address storing means in place of the provisional address in the own address storing means of the controlled apparatus.
When communication is commenced, the control apparatus specifies the device with which it is in communication using the provisional address stored in the controlled apparatus. The control apparatus compares the unique information that is stored in advance in the control apparatus and in the controlled apparatus and, depending on the result of the comparison, has the controlled apparatus store a proper address, which it receives from the control apparatus, in place of the provisional address.
In this way, the control apparatus assigns a proper address to a controlled apparatus at the start of communication, so that the user does not need to make the communication initialization settings.
Here, each set of unique information may include one of: (1) data showing the manufacturer of a controlled apparatus; (2) data showing the model number of the controlled apparatus; (3) data showing the product number of the controlled apparatus; and (4) data showing a classification of the controlled apparatus.
When communication is commenced, the control apparatus specifies the device with which it is in communication using the provisional address stored in the controlled apparatus. The control apparatus compares 15 data showing any of (1) the manufacturer of the controlled apparatus, (2) the model number of the controlled apparatus, (3) the product number of the controlled apparatus and (4) the appliance type of the controlled apparatus, such data being stored in advance in the control apparatus and in the controlled apparatus. Depending on the result of the comparison, the control apparatus sends a proper address to the controlled apparatus and has the controlled apparatus store the proper address in place of the provisional address.
In this way, the control apparatus assigns a proper address to a controlled apparatus at the start of communication, so that the user does not need to make the communication initialization settings.
Here, the control system may further comprise a first external management apparatus that manages the sets of unique information of controlled apparatuses and is outside the communication network, wherein sets of unique information stored in advance in the second storing means of the control apparatus have been sent to the control apparatus from the first external management apparatus.
With the above control system, the sets of unique information are stored in advance in the second storing means of the control apparatus by having them sent from the first external management apparatus to the control apparatus.
As a result, the control apparatus can assign a proper address to a controlled apparatus without needing the user to make the communication initialization settings. The sets of unique information used during this process are sent from the first external management apparatus, making the setting process even more convenient for users.
Here, each controlled apparatus may further includes third storing means for storing, in advance, a set of first data relating to functions of the controlled apparatus, and the control apparatus may further include: fourth storing means for storing sets of first data; and second control means performing control so that the set of first data stored in the third storing means of a controlled apparatus is copied into the fourth storing means after control has been performed by the first control means.
With the above construction, the controlled apparatus stores a set of first data that relates to the functions of the controlled apparatus in advance. After control by the first control means is complete, this first data is stored in the fourth storing means of the control apparatus.
As a result, the control apparatus can assign a proper address to a controlled apparatus without needing the user to make the communication initialization settings. When these settings are made, the first data is sent to the control apparatus, which simplifies the control of the controlled apparatus by the control apparatus without increasing the amount of data transferred during such control.
Here, each controlled apparatus may further include: fifth storing means for storing a set of second data that cannot be determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured, and the control apparatus may further include: sixth storing means for storing, in advance, the set of second data of each control apparatus; and third control means for performing control to copy a set of second data already stored in the sixth storing means into the fifth storing means after control has been performed by the first control means.
In this control system, second data, which cannot be determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured, is stored in the control apparatus before communication begins. After control has been performed by the first control means, the second data is stored in the fifth storing means of the controlled apparatus.
As a result, the control apparatus can assign a proper address to a controlled apparatus without needing the user to make the communication initialization settings. When these settings are made, the second data is sent to the controlled apparatus, which simplifies the control relating to data that cannot be determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured, without increasing the amount of data transferred during such control.
Here, the control system may further comprise a second external management apparatus that manages the sets of second data but is not connected to the communication network, wherein the sets of second data stored in advance in the sixth storing means of the control apparatus have been sent to the control apparatus from the second external management apparatus.
In the above system, a second external management apparatus provided outside the communication network transmits the sets of second data to the control apparatus so as to store the sets of second data in the sixth storage means of the control apparatus before the communication begins.
As a result, the control apparatus can assign a proper address to a controlled apparatus without needing the user to make the communication initialization settings. When these settings are made, the second data will have already been sent from the second external to the controlled apparatus, which simplifies the control relating to data that cannot be determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured, without increasing the amount of data transferred during such control.
The stated objects can also be achieved by a control system including a control apparatus and a controlled apparatus that communicate with the control apparatus via a communication network to enable the control apparatus to control the controlled apparatus, wherein a set of first data and a set of second data are commonly established in the control apparatus and the controlled apparatus, the set of first data relating to functions of the controlled apparatus and the set of second data not being determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured.
In the above control system, the control apparatus and controlled apparatus share first data relating to the functions of the controlled apparatus and second data that cannot be determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured.
Sharing the first and second data in this way simplifies the control performed by the control apparatus over the controlled apparatus without increasing the amount of data that is transferred during such control.
Here, each set of first data may include data showing functions of the controlled apparatus that can be controlled through communication by the control apparatus and data showing power consumption for the functions.
With the above construction, data showing the functions of the controlled apparatus that can be controlled by the control apparatus, data showing the power consumption of these functions, and second data that cannot be determined when the controlled apparatus is manufactured are shared by the control apparatus and the controlled apparatus.
This simplifies the control performed by the control apparatus over the controlled apparatus without increasing the amount of data that is transferred during such control.
Here, each set of second data may include data showing a place where the controlled apparatus is installed and data showing a simple name that identifies the controlled apparatus but differs from the model number.
With the above construction, the first data and either data showing the installed location of the controlled apparatus or data showing a convenient name for the controlled apparatus are shared by the control apparatus and the controlled apparatus.
This simplifies the control performed by the control apparatus over the controlled apparatus without increasing the amount of data that is transferred during such control.
When communicating with a suitable device, the control apparatus and controlled apparatus described above as part of a control system can by themselves achieve the same effects as the control system.
The present invention can also be achieved by software.
The stated objects can be realized by a computer-readable recording medium on which a program to be installed into a control apparatus has been recorded, the control apparatus being connected via a communication network to a plurality of controlled apparatuses that the control apparatus controls through communication, wherein before commencing communication, each controlled apparatus stores: (i) a provisional address that is set in advance and enables the control apparatus to provisionally identify the controlled apparatus when communication is commenced; and (ii) unique information that is unique to the controlled apparatus, wherein before commencing communication, the control apparatus stores: (a) proper addresses to be assigned exclusively to controlled apparatuses connected to the communication network; and (b) sets of unique information, each of which is associated with a different proper address, and wherein when communication commences, the control apparatus operates according to the program: (1) to specify a controlled apparatus with which the controlled apparatus has not previously communicated using the provisional address stored by the controlled apparatus; (2) to compare the set of unique information stored by the controlled apparatus with the sets of unique information in the control apparatus; and (3) to store, depending on a comparison result, a proper address in place of the provisional address in the controlled apparatus.
At the start of communication, the program described above specifies the controlled apparatus using the provisional address stored in advance by the controlled apparatus. The program compares the unique information stored in the control apparatus with the unique information stored in the controlled apparatus and, depending on the result of this comparison, has the controlled apparatus store a proper address in place of the provisional address.
The above procedure has the control apparatus assign a proper address to the controlled apparatus at the start of communication, and makes communication initialization settings by the user unnecessary.
The objects can also be realized by a computer-readable recording medium on which a program to be installed into controlled apparatus is recorded, the controlled apparatus being connected via a communication network to a control apparatus that controls the controlled apparatus through communication, wherein before commencing communication, the control apparatus stores: (1) proper addresses to be assigned exclusively to controlled apparatuses connected to the communication network, each proper address being used to identify a controlled apparatus after communication is commenced; and (2) sets of unique information, each of which is unique to a controlled apparatus and is exclusively associated with one of the proper addresses, wherein when communication begins, the control apparatus performs control: (i) to specify a controlled apparatus using a provisional address that is stored in the controlled apparatus in advance; (ii) to compare the unique information stored in advance in the controlled apparatus with the unique information stored in the control apparatus; and (iii) to have the controlled apparatus store a proper address in place of the provisional address, depending on a comparison result, and wherein the controlled apparatus operates according to the program and control by the control apparatus to store the proper address in place of the provisional address.
At the start of communication, the program described above has the controlled apparatus store a proper address in place of the provisional address.
As a result, the control apparatus assigns a proper address to the controlled apparatus at the start of communication, so that communication initialization settings by the user are unnecessary.